


Cerotto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, plaster
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Perché Skull indossa sempre dei cerotti."SCRITTA PER L'ADVENT CALENDAR 2019 DEL GRUPPO Hurt/Comfort Italia - link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Scritta per l’Advent Calendar 2019.Prompt: 5. CerottoFandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn10° GIORNO DI AVVENTO - FINESTRELLA NUMERO 10 - TERZA OPERA DEL GIORNO
Relationships: Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Immortale maledetto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524929
Kudos: 8





	Cerotto

Cerotto

“Tu sapevi cosa ci sarebbe successo una volta diventati Arcobaleno! Tutto questo è colpa tua!” gridò Lal. Saltò e raggiunse Skull con un calcio alla testa, l’altro arcobaleno cadde a terra, gemendo. L’impatto gli aveva spezzato il casco. “Non avremmo dovuto accettare questa dannata missione!” urlò.

< Immaginavo che avrei rischiato la vita, ma non m’importava. Tutto questo è anche colpa mia.

Colonnello è speciale, è diverso. Non avrebbe dovuto finire in mezzo a tutto questo > pensò, respirando affannosamente.

Skull si sfilò il casco e sputò un grumo di sangue a terra, rialzandosi.

“Traditore, vigliacco! Tutto quello che fai ha sempre un dannato doppio fine!” lo accusò Lal. Infierì con un pugno, si sentì lo zigomo scricchiolare, mentre si creava un livido.

Lal alzò nuovamente il pugno, ma fu costretta a saltare all’indietro per evitare un colpo di pistola.

“Il ‘mio’ valletto non si merita un giudizio così duro” ringhiò Reborn, calandosi il cappello sul viso.

Lal spalancò il braccio, muovendo la mano come a tirare uno schiaffo davanti a sé. “Come puoi giustificarlo?! Anche tu sei stato maledetto” ruggì.

Reborn avanzò di un paio di passi, soffiando il fumo sopra la canna della pistola.

“Quello che ha fatto è sempre stato per un motivo superiore. Non è un caso se i Carcassa lo hanno scelto come stratega” ribatté.

Si affiancò a Skull e lo superò, frapponendosi tra lui e la soldatessa.

L’americana digrignò i denti.

“Gli ha permesso di privarci della nostra vita. Nessun bene superiore può valere più della libertà. Non gl’interessa di te come…”. Iniziò.

“Non è vero! Senpai è importante per me!” sbraitò Skull, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il volto. Singhiozzò, tremando.

“Skull è uno dei migliori di noi. Nonostante abbia ucciso, non l’ha mai fatto per il suo tornaconto.

Io sono molto peggio. Perciò se non la smetti di frignare e di prendertela con un mio arcobaleno, sarò costretto a spararti. Io sono il re degli Arcobaleno, ora, e non voglio lotte interne” la minacciò Reborn.

“Fai il gradasso solo perché hai Luce e i Vongola a proteggerti la schiena” insinuò Lal. Scrollando le spalle, si allontanò.

Skull singhiozzò più forte, nascondendosi il viso rigato dalle lacrime tra le mani.

“I-io… non avrei mai voluto… che accettassi…” farfugliò.

Reborn s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, allontanandogli con un gesto secco le mani dal viso, e guardò il taglio sanguinante che si era aperto lì dove si era ferito con un pezzo della visiera del casco. Infilò le mani in tasca e gli porse un cerotto. “Tieni” disse gentilmente.

Skull lo prese con le mani tremanti e, con ancora il viso umido di lacrime, gli sorrise.

“Gra-grazie” esalò.

Reborn si alzò in piedi. “Ora vado a far ragionare Lal, anche lei è una di noi, in fondo”.


End file.
